


Contact

by coveryourheads (rsk110)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsk110/pseuds/coveryourheads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets of <s>PWP</s> p*rn.</p><p>Added 10 & 11!</p><p>Summary:  Started out as ficlets of PWP p*rn but these series of ficlets explores Daryl and Glenn's relationship, friendship and connection during their time at the Prison, the months between S3 and S4, where the population grows around them and the make the Prison a more fitting place to be a home.</p><p>((Tags are lacking but I'll try to post a warning for anything that seems to be a trigger.  The "Smut" tag sums up any sexual triggers you may think of except the extremes.  I don't know what I'm talking about.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. PWP Smut. 3 short ficlets of PWP smut. Because sometimes I just have to.  
> I'm re-watching certain episodes of S3 and S4 right now for Rhythmic, so my head is in S3/4 Daryl&Glenn, so... uh... "prison sex" and 3rd one that's not smut.  
> These are just small episodes I wanted to get out of my system.  
> No edit at all and no beta. If you see anything that is a huge mistake or something that bothers you a lot, let me know. Oh and I just... didn't tag any triggers... I don't... think there's anything? I don't know... Let me know if you want additional tags.  
> Enjoy!

\--- 

  1. Glenn Drops the Soap



“Oh my god!!!”  Bar soap slips between his fingers.  Doesn’t want to be held and finally, as Glenn yelps, the soap falls to the ground.  It bounces twice and slides over the pooled water.  He’s covered in bubbles and soap residue from head to toe.  He looks down at the bar soap, face scrunched together in embarrassment.  Glad the shower room is empty right now.  There are curtains separating each of the showerheads they’ve put up with working plumbing, if there’s no muddy clogs, even if the water’s relatively cool, it’s better than carrying up buckets for a wash.  It’s late at night, after a particularly hot and humid day and double watch shift he still doesn’t get how he ended up with, he’s tired and sweaty so he’d jumped in the shower.  Of course, it’s empty and dark but he has a small battery lamp hooked above the showerhead.  It’d felt good, the cool shower and water and clean smelling bubbles, and tired under the spray of water, so he’s dropped the soap now.

“Pfft!”  That is until he hears a sputter of hidden laughter.

“Who’s there?”

“Ain’t ya gonna pick up the soap?”  It’s Daryl.  Glenn’s sure he’d seen him sleeping when he grabbed a towel and dry clothes.  Daryl comes near, pressing his naked body to his back, getting wet under the water.  His mouth is near his ear.  “Well?”

Glenn gulps, head falling back against Daryl’s shoulder as his ear is bitten, hot breath making him shiver.  He releases a moan, letting Daryl’s arms wrap around his soapy torso.

“Missed ya, babe,” Daryl murmurs into his ear before moving down to graze over his neck.  “Go on, bend over for me.”

Glenn shuts the water off and grips one of the pipes for the shower, hoping it’ll hold his weight and whatever force, the other hand against the wall.  Daryl has his ass in both hands, parting them, nudging at his hole with his hard hard dick and Glenn can’t help the moans.  Just nudging, taking his time.  Glenn’s wondering about lube and prep but Daryl must have had an idea of what they were going to do when he stepped into the shower all naked.  There’s a noise of squirting of the gel from the tube they keep.  The empty showers make little echoes of each sound.  That sound is of spreading gel over his cock.  That sound and ohmygod, that is a finger entering his hole.

“Nnn…”  Glenn pushes back.

“Eager, ain’t ya?”

Another finger squeezes in, stretching.  “Yer soooo tight right now.”

“Mmm…”  Glenn spreads his feet, back arching.

“Shit…”  Daryl praises, “So fuckin’ beautiful.  I wanna get inside ya now.”

“Do it!  Ohmygod, just do it!”

Fingers pull out, much thicker and harder flesh nudging, testing, fitting and thrusts in without a pause.  Glenn can’t breathe when he enters him like that.  Daryl swears from his stomach at each inch that squeezes in.  Grips tight at his hips as Glenn backs into the final inch.  Both gasp.  Waits for Glenn to get used to the girth.  And he yelps, “Fuck me!!”

Glenn groans with each deep slow thrust, mouth opened and fingers aching from the clasp on the pipe.  It reaches him deep inside, every hard thrust, the tip right there, but not there.  Daryl’s going to make this last.  Glenn tries to adjust his hips so he can really feel good but Daryl’s hands hold him where he is.  He cries out in frustration, which makes Daryl chuckle.  He’s so evil right now, but fucks into him so good, almost there if he just bends…

“Ohgod!!  Yes, yes!!”  Glenn screams.

“Is that what ya want?”

“Yes, yes,” a string of yes’s follows as Daryl thrusts shallowly at the spot.  Still not enough.  Until one hand grasps his hard cock, perfectly firm.  Glenn sets the rhythm to fuck into the tight encirclement of Daryl’s rough fingers and back up to make his cock hit that good good spot inside him.  Inhales deep when he’s about to come.  And Daryl’s milking him so good, muscles clenching around him frantically.  The moment of hearing Daryl’s “Fuck!” hissed through his teeth as he orgasms inside him is too good.  Glenn rides him until it becomes too much.  Pulls himself off slowly, climbing up to lean back against the wall, and happily lets Daryl kiss him, grinding their wet slippery bodies against each other until they both feel it’s time to part.  Daryl starts the water again, pulling him under the spray.

Glenn bends down to pick up the soap he’d dropped earlier.  And a loud hard smack lands over his ass.

“Ow!”

“Can’t help it.  You’ve got one hella sexy ass bendin’ over like that.”

Glenn doesn’t know if he wants to murder, kiss or fuck him again.  He decides to kiss him revengefully.

\---  

  1. Daryl Twists His Ankle



He has to stay still, not use his foot for a few days, Hershel tells him, which are two things he hates doing.  Not using his foot and staying still.  Tried sleeping but can’t.  To stay out of people’s way he’s sleeping on Glenn’s bed in his cell.  Still hates being in a cell.  It feels like a cage.

He’d let Glenn hang a sheet over the entrance so no one would bother him.  But he’s bored and he can hear laughter from the common area.  They should have carried him outside so he’ll at least be entertained, even if it’s watching the baby for awhile.  Whatever books they have are really bad so he gives up pretty quick.  He’s cleaned his gun and crossbow, sharpened his and Glenn’s knife, and now he’s going crazy from boredom.

Beth does drop Judith off for a little so she can go help Hershel, but she’s sleeping.  He can’t even fidget.  When Beth comes back for the baby, he tries to make her stay but the baby starts to wail, wanting a fresh diaper.  Alone again, he wonders what everyone could be doing right now.  Each person stops by, asking how he is and everything but none of them stay for long.  After what feels like hours, Daryl hugs the flat pillow, wanting to scream into it.

“Hey,” Glenn appears, bowl of food in his hand.  “Lunch.”

Daryl glares at him above the pillow.  Glenn giggles at him, the pair of bright blue eyes peeking over the pillow.  “Don’t say it!”

“You’re so cute!  Sulking and bored out of your mind!”

“Carry me outside.”

“Stay.  Rest.  Keep weight off that ankle or it’s going to get worst.  It’s not that bad.  Besides, you’ve been working and stuff without proper rest, that’s why you twisted your ankle.”

“I’m borrrrred.”

“Awww…  Baby, I’m sorry.”

“Keep me company.”

“Actually, Rick and Hershel sent me just for that very purpose.  To keep you outta trouble.”

They play various cards for awhile but that gets old fast.  It’s darker now though, so Glenn lights the small lamp.  He leaves briefly to get food for both of them.  Hershel stops by to check his ankle again, saying he should feel better in the morning.  It lightens Daryl’s mood a little, that he can go walking tomorrow.  No hunting though, and no scavenging.  No leaving the prison ground at all, whatsoever.  At least he can go outside tomorrow.  But he’s supposed to keep his foot still tonight.

“So…  You know…  You can’t move…”  Glenn nudges him with a finger, poking his leg and his side.  “You’re not supposed to.”

“I know,” Daryl says.

“Whatever happens.  Don’t move your foot.”  Glenn flicks the lamp off.  Daryl watches in the darkness, Glenn shucking his shirt off, shimmying out of his jeans.  Daryl moves to touch him but Glenn slaps at his hand.  “No moving.  Stay still.”

Daryl gulps, nodding.  He leans back against the corner of the bed, flat pillow behind his back.  He’s itching to touch Glenn, his endless smooth skin, but he stays still, obeying.  Glenn looks into his eyes, fingers making a trail over his naked skin.  One finger into his mouth, tongue flickering, sucks at it, while with the other hand, wraps around his dick.  Pumps slowly, eyes still glued to Daryl’s, making himself all hard.  Spit pools inside Daryl’s stupidly gaping mouth.  He wants to touch and taste so badly.

“What do you want me to do to you?”  Glenn asks, voice husky, wet finger making small circles around one nipple.  Daryl tries to swallow, watching the small nub of flesh harden from the wet tease.  He doesn’t care what they do.  He wants to taste him, wants contact, something, anything.  “Don’t know?  Or don’t care?”

“Don’t care.”

Glenn climbs over his lap, all heat and flaring want.  “Wanna watch?”

“Yeah,” Daryl answers.  Glenn kisses him softly once.  Daryl wants to reach out to pull him back in but he’s not supposed to move.  Glenn grips the side of the bedframe for support, wetting his palm before grasping at his erection.  He starts slow, pulling and squeezing.  A wet lick of his lips.  Teeth biting down over his lip.  Tighter, faster, hips thrusting into the tightness of his hand.  Daryl’s breathing quickens, as Glenn’s hitching his body forward and back for the friction.  Remains absolutely still though he’s aching inside his pants.  Glenn’s knuckles keep grazing over his erection.  God, he wants to move!  Throw him down and have his way with him.  But he likes this, too, Glenn taking control, watching him lose it, and god…  Glenn’s mouth crash down on his.  Muffled moans into his mouth, in the mixture of tongue and spit and colliding teeth and Glenn comes like that.  It’s beautiful.

He wakes up wrapped in the glorious naked body of Glenn.  Goes to use the bathroom, foot and ankle feeling better already.  Takes a gun and knife to the yard for fresh air.  People trickle out, for morning routines and to make breakfast.  Glenn stumbles out of the cellblock, eyes squeezed against the bright sunlight.  Missteps.  Falls three steps.

“Owww!!”  Glenn twists his ankle, according to Hershel.  Everyone’s worried.  Except Daryl, a mischievous smirk drawn over his mouth.

\--- 

  1. How Their Relationship Started (Inspired by the Actors’ Thoughts on How Darlenn Starts: _watch the Conan Episode_ )



They lose the car.  They run through the woods, hoping to lose the walkers.  There were about fifty of them, and after running, stabbing and losing more than a few arrows, they outrun them.  Daryl lets him breathe, scanning the area, gives him a few minutes to rehydrate, and they run again.  All Glenn’s thinking about is the truck they’ve left behind, more importantly, the loot still sitting in the trunk.  He’d had sense to grab the key and lock it before running the hell out of there.  He’s planning to go back there.  Only if Daryl will let him just do it.  Alone.

“Stop!  Stop.  I can’t run anymore.”  Glenn has to stop, releasing his backpack.  Daryl’s huffing, drops of sweat running down his face.  Glenn, too, looks around the area.  Can’t hear anything except his heart beating fast in his ears.  “It looks safe.”

“Yeah.”  Daryl agrees, letting the crossbow rest against the tree they’re using as a shield.  They share the rest of the water Glenn has.  Glenn’s trying to find his map out of his pack so he can try to locate where they are, how to get back.  Daryl’s keeping watch, or maybe he’s trying to figure out the direction they’ve run into.  If anything, they can track their way back, but they want to not take any chances with walker if they can help it.

Glenn’s studying his map.  A rustling sounds from behind him, startling both of them.  Glenn jumps up to grab for a weapon, Daryl scrambles for his bow.  Glenn trips over his backpack.  A big rabbit hops forward, stops and turns back around to disappear.  Glenn’s eyes are wide open.  Daryl’s eyes are just about an inch in front of him.  Mouth is pressed against…  That’s definitely Daryl’s mouth.  They are both stuck at this, Glenn having fallen over on top of Daryl, landing on the ground.  Lips over lips.  Surprised pair of blue eyes fixed on the widened dark browns.  When Glenn’s functional again, he scrambles up, apologizing.  Daryl shakes his head, grabbing his bow.  Glenn has to pick up his stuff and follow, silently.

They end up fighting their way through a few wandering walkers, but get back to the truck.  Glenn gets to the driver’s side first, opening the doors with the key.  Jumps in, starts the ignition, puts it into drive and slams down on the pedal even before Daryl shuts his door.  They drive silently.  Glenn’s still shaking from all the adrenaline, and imagines that Daryl is as well.  Stops the car on the empty road, changing the gear to park.  And…

Daryl pulls him into a frantic, awkward kiss, Glenn retaliating to kiss back fiercely, to taste and swallow him.  This time, eyes shut tightly.

\--- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hate HATE HATEEEE my job right now so I'm in the process of revamping my resume and submitting to places, so no extra work, no staying late at the office, and etc. A lot of people who work my job/position hate it, even at different firms, so... I'm looking in a brand new direction. Hurray me!  
> So I have time to write fics lately. 
> 
> Leave me feedbacks! Maybe I'll write some more! :)))))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More ficlets of p*rn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think... 4 goes after 1, 5 goes after 2, 6 after 3. And so... sequentially it's like... 3-6-2-5-1-4 but I wrote 1~6.  
> Maybe I'll write more. :)  
> Some are porn and some are not. :)
> 
> Again, not edited or betaed. :(

  1. Lotion



None of the women want the one bottle of lotion Glenn has brought back.  They all reason that it’s too greasy or don’t like the smell.  Glenn doesn’t understand because they all want lotion and never complain.  He sticks it back into his pack and make a little pout.  He finds Carol at the cooking pit, who hands him a plate of whatever’s on tonight’s menu.  He asks her about the lotion and she shakes her head.  She says, “I can see why it was still left at the store.”

“What?  Why?  I don’t understand?”

She shrugs at him.  “I prefer coconut based lotion.  If you see one next time, I call dibs.”

He shakes his head.  He will never ever understand women and their preferences for cosmetics.  His sisters had been like that, and his mother.  All different brands and scents, even though to him, everything seemed the same.  He finishes eating quickly, starved from the run.  He helps cleaning up the pit before heading in for sleep.

Daryl’s on his bed, stripped down to his underwear, lying on his stomach.  His shoulders and arms are red, sunburned.

“You okay?” Glenn asks, putting his things away in their little cell room.

“I’ll be okay.”

“I got some lotion.  You want me to put it on you?  It might help.”

Daryl considers it, staring at Glenn pulling off his sweat soaked shirt and jeans.  “Yeah, sure.”

Glenn cleans his hands first of the grease and dirt in the little basin they keep.  He gets the bottle out, opening the cap.  He sniffs it first, tilting his head in confusion.  Smells like lotion.  He carefully lathers up the red parts of Daryl’s skin, testing one part of his arm first.  Daryl says it feels good.  So he carefully applies the lotion on all the sunburned skin.  It is a bit greasier than the lotion he’s sort of used to, he’ll admit but Daryl doesn’t seem to mind it.

Then Daryl says, “You know what we’re out of?”  Glenn raises his brows at Daryl’s little smirk.  “Lube.”

Daryl snatches the bottle from his hand, looking over the label for a second.  He shrugs and tells Daryl that none of the ladies wanted it.  Daryl doesn’t get it either.  Stands and snaps the curtain over the cell bars, for a little privacy in their shared wing.  Not that people don’t know what goes on in the cells with couples, but no one wants a show either.  It would be awesome if the block didn’t echo each little sound but they’ve learned to be quiet.

Glenn kicks his underwear off, inviting Daryl back to the bed with his legs open.  He’s learned that Daryl likes it when he gets shy and plays coy.  He’s also learned that Daryl likes it more when he does his little slut act.  And he gets a reaction straight away.  Daryl slides his last piece of clothing off, joining him on the bed.  He tells Glenn, “No noise.”

Glenn nods, opening up his legs wider as Daryl pours the lotion over his fingers.  His hips lift when the first finger enters him, twisting as the second joins a little too quickly.  Daryl hums his appreciation when his body squeezes around the fingers.

“Want it bad, huh?”   Glenn nods.  Bites down on his lip.

More lotion pours over his erection, over his tightening balls to slide down to pool around where Daryl’s fingering him.  The cool liquid makes him hiss, but he gets stretched wider, third finger squeezing in.  Glenn slides his hand over his chest, squeezing his nipple, raking his nails down to fist his erection.  Daryl slaps his hand away.  Fingers pulling out.  Flips him around so quickly he’s dizzy.  Makes him hold the bar of their bed frame.

“Keep your hands there.”

Daryl squeezes his ass painfully, mouth marking wet kisses and swipes of his tongue over his shoulder blades and his neck.  He can feel Daryl’s heavy cock against his crack and he wants to moan out.  Instead he hitches his hips to encourage him but Daryl just bites the skin of his side, the soft bit of fat there, making him shiver.  There is a bruise there, at all times, because Daryl loves that bit of his skin.  Nips over it.  Laps over the bite.  Shoves his slicked cock inside him slowly.  Glenn throws his head back, knuckles whitening over the metal bar.

“That feel okay, baby?”  Daryl checks, palm over tailbone.

Glenn only makes a feeble whining noise from his throat.  Remembers to breathe and relax.  Muscles flutter around Daryl’s cock, telling him he’s ready.  And he is rocked forward with each deep thrust.  Each slap of Daryl’s hipbones against his ass.  Glenn struggles to keep drool inside his mouth, gives up and buries his face in their flat pillow.  Damn the pillowcase.  It feels amazing.  His legs widen with effort which lets Daryl drive in deeper, fuller and harder.  The bed squeaks once but Daryl does not relent.  His hips get lifted with Daryl’s arm wrapping under his stomach.  It also gives his cock some air and space.

“You’re so fucking good…  So fucking good inside…”  Daryl mumbles.  Glenn doesn’t understand the full meaning of those words, if he means his ass or he as a whole, but his brain can’t comprehend anything much right now except the hard cock inside him.  He’s pretty sure Daryl’s just making nonsense compliments.  Can’t even hear what Daryl’s saying against his shoulder because his prostates are getting good and pounded now at a new delightful angle.  Glenn can’t help the groan and pushes back against Daryl’s hips.  He’s so close and Daryl feels it.  Wraps his fingers around his wet cock, using his wrist to make exacted pulls that has him coming within seconds.  “Fucking hell, baby.”

His body is squeezing all around Daryl and he knows Daryl likes that.  That’s why he does it, makes him hold off his orgasm as long as possible.  Drives him crazy and fucks into him roughly.  Takes another bite and Glenn loses it completely, consciousness floating somewhere above from all of this.  Comes back down as Daryl releases harshly inside him, biting down just an inch below the previous one.  Desperately heaves for air under Daryl’s weight.  Doesn’t remember being flipping back over on his back or how their flimsy blanket is covering him or if the icky wetness is his or Daryl’s or a mixture of both.  He’s just glad for the kisses at his jaw, lingering over his mouth and sucking at his tongue.  Mouth ending up where his neck meets his ear.  Fingers are wrapped possessively around his dick and other hand over that particular spot of skin Daryl loves biting.  Drifts to sleeping somewhere, in the silence filled with Daryl’s breathing against his ear and his strong heartbeats against his ribs.

Next run, Glenn finds another bottle of the same lotion, much to the women’s disappointment.  Carol smiles at him knowingly.  Daryl approves with a sneer.

\---  

  1. Oreo



Daryl says to Tyreese, “One more store.”

“Sun’s setting, man, we should get back.”

“Just one more.  That little one.”

They pull into the parking lot.  Weed’s grown through the cracks of dry asphalt, signs faded from the constant sunlight.  Windows are covered in old dust.  Doesn’t sound like anything is moving around inside but they know better.  Daryl hoists the crossbow up while Tyreese breaks open the chain with the bolt cutter.  It’s neat inside, like whoever owned the place locked it up for the night but never came back in the morning.  Tyreese sighs, stuffing his half-full pack with the baby formula.  Always thinking of Judith, this guy.  Daryl gives him an approving nod, wiping the back of his hand over his sweating forehead.  The back’s stacked so they spend time carrying out whatever they think is still edible into the truck.  Tyreese is ready to go, but Daryl saunters back inside.  Takes one last look around the shelves for anything they might have missed.  Goes behind the counter and finds batteries and a small gun taped under the counter.  Pockets the box of ammos the owner had in a drawer.  Considers and then grabs some packs of cigarettes.  Goes over the shelves just one last time and he finds the blue box.  Takes three boxes even though he’s sure they’ve gone stale.

The whole drive back, Tyreese is nervous.  Thumb rubbing over the barrel of the shotgun he’ll never use.  Daryl offers him one of the cigarettes he’s ripped open but he refuses.  They make it back without incidence but way late.  Glenn’s in the watchtower over the gates.  Signals them to open it, and climbs down to meet them.  Daryl climbs out of the truck, letting Tyreese take over the rest of the drive up.  Glenn looks like he wants to punch him or… punch him.

“What the hell happened?  Are you guys alright?”

“Yeah.  Found a market on the way back.  Stacked.”

“You should have come back before it got dark!  I was worried about you!”

“Made it back, though, right?”  Daryl smirks, pulling Glenn into him, covering his mouth to render him speechless.  He knows Glenn would have done the same, but maybe smarter and faster.

“Have you been smoking?”  Glenn glares.

“Just had one.”

Glenn huffs.  Arms crossing over his chest.

“Got you something too.”  Daryl opens up the pack, pulling out a box.  It’s slightly dented at the corners from being inside the pack.  Glenn’s arms fall at the sight of the box.  His eyes light up, twinkling.

“Oh my god!  Thank you!”

Glenn rips open the box, sniffing at it, shrugs and stuffs one of the cookies in his mouth.  Daryl waits for his verbal reaction.

“It’s a bit stale but it’s fine.  Thank you!”  Glenn says, throwing his arms around Daryl’s neck.  He finishes a third of the box, munching on the black and crème cookies and talking about how awesome it would be if he had milk or oh gosh, ice cream.  Daryl’s wondering if he can find a cow or goat for milk needs the next time he goes on a run.  Glenn closes up the tab as they near the prison.  People have completed unloading their scavenged items from the truck.  Glenn seems to be hesitating, his fingers fiddling with the edges of the box.

Daryl tells him, “That’s yours.  I got two more boxes, for the kids.”

Glenn melts down, big smile drawn over his mouth.  “I love you.”

“Love you more.”

He’s about to give Glenn a big kiss but he gets swarmed by the kids.  He yells, “Why ain’t y’all in bed?!”

Glenn stuffs his mouth with more cookies as he saunters inside the cellblock.

\--- 

  1. Trap



Eventually, all the counsel members agree to the one week scavenge run.  They have more people now, taking in all those who trickle in, some they find on the road.  So they run out of food quickly, and medical supplies need to be replenished badly.  Even though they’ve been very careful, people still get hurt or sick.  And they’ve cleaned out the nearby shopping centers and markets.  The plan is to go out much further.  Glenn, of course, volunteers to go.  Sasha and Maggie don’t back down from Glenn’s concern.  And no one disputes Daryl’s part in the trip.  They pack and get ready supplies to leave first thing in the morning.

Two of their biggest trucks are chosen.  Daryl leaves his bike for the trip.  Glenn finally decides that maybe taking two trucks is a good idea.  Back-up like Sasha and Maggie certainly are very helpful, and Daryl will always have his back.  If the route he’s chosen is as lucrative as he’s made everyone believe, then they’ll need all the space they can have and maybe extra drivers.

They leave at first light, each car with a map of their own, just in case.  Daryl’s the early riser so he has the wheel.  Glenn dozes the rest of the morning until they stop for rest and lunch.  Thanks to the brick oven they’ve constructed, they have bread or something that resembles bread most of the time.  No one complains about it.  They’re thankful for the food in whatever shape or form.  They scan the area and discuss speed of travel.  A few walkers stumble into their rest area so they take care of them quietly and quickly.  They leave the rest stop soon.

It gets darker but luckily they spot a shack built in the woods.  It’ll be invisible in the dark and so Glenn signals to the other truck to follow them.  The trucks are hidden behind the house.  Inside contains no rotting walker.  Doesn’t smell bad either.  It’s just a square of a shack, no rooms, just a corner with a sink and a bed in the corner.  The girls are disappointed at the lack of a private bathroom but don’t complain about peeing in the woods.  Daryl and Glenn rotate on watch, letting the girls sleep.  They sit on a pallet made against the low window, letting the other sleep while watching through the window.

On the fourth day, they reach the town Glenn marked on the map.  It doesn’t look like it has much but they don’t look cleaned out either, which is a good sign.  Maggie heads to the pharmacy and the connected med center with Sasha, planning on meeting back at the trucks in two hours.  Daryl and Glenn hit the hardware store at the end of the street first, wanting to hit the other stores on the way back.  There’s an eerie sound in the air.  They make it inside the store, barricading the doors before any walker notices them.  They make sure the store is clear.  The two walkers inside the back storage are taken care of with knives.  Through the dusty window, they see the herd, curses at their situation and hope the girls have locked themselves in.

They have no choice but to wait it out.  Daryl finds the staircase to the second floor, hidden behind a door to the side with a sign that says, ‘Authorized Personnel Only’.  They decide it’s better than staying on the first floor and make their way up.  Their initial prediction of storage or an office is dismissed; there is a complete apartment behind the door.  It looks like whoever owned the hardware store lived on the second floor as there are no other door but the fire escape over the back window.  They risk looking out the window.  They can see the pharmacy where Maggie and Sasha had gone into.  There are no group of walkers clawing at the door, probably meaning that they’re holed up inside, waiting for the herd to move on.

“Big ass herd,” Daryl whispers, pointing towards the ends.  They are surrounded in a growling sea of the undead, trapped.  It’s daunting and unreal.  Glenn does the sensible thing and looks around the apartment.

The walkers they killed downstairs seemed young, and the apartment’s filled with things people in their twenties or thirties would have.  An impressive collection of DVDs and Blu-ray discs, new-ish sofa and a nice flat screen television.  The latest (or the last) version of Playstation is connected to the television.  Glenn feels like they could have been his friends.  There’s one bedroom with a large bed but there’s another bed in the living room, like a cheap roommate situation.  Daryl opens up cabinets in the kitchen, pulling out food stuff.  They don’t know how long they’ll be stuck inside.  Neither open up the refrigerator; they know too well now not too.  Daryl shakes the half empty bottle of Jack he finds in the cabinets.

“Wanna get buzzed while we wait this out?”

Glenn just stares a minute and shrugs.  “Sure.  Why the hell not.”

So they take turns taking swigs straight from the bottles, eating saltine crackers with maple syrup.  Glenn giggles at everything when they’re down to the last drops.  Daryl doesn’t seem affected at all.  Glenn makes it to the couch, falling face first on to it.  He giggles to himself while Daryl goes around the windows, checking the outside.  Glenn slurs out, “It’s fine, Daryl, come here and hug me.”

“Shhh,” Daryl warns him but keeps the small smile.  Glenn’s a cute drunk and Daryl adores him when he is.  “Want to nap on the bed?  It seems nice.”

“No it’s good over here.”

Daryl joins him, sitting at one end while Glenn is struggling to sit up straight.

“Daryl,” Glenn singsongs.  “Wanna fuck me?”

Daryl gulps.  “You insane?”

Glenn’s eyebrows furrow, confused by his answer and unsure what he’s insinuating.  He turns sullen.  Daryl touches his arm.  “I didn’t mean it like…  We’re waiting out a herd.”

“Oh yeah,” Glenn palms his face.  “Daryl, I’m drunk.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“But!” Glenn stops, clasping his hand over his mouth, surprised by his own volume.  He tries to whisper, “But, Daryl, you kissed me back.”

Daryl feels the heat on his face, hoping it’s the alcohol.  Glenn doesn’t seem to notice anything different.

“Let’s kiss, then.”

“If it’ll make you stay quiet.”

Daryl pulls Glenn in by the nape, crashing their mouths together.  Sucks on lips and tongue and feels teeth glide over each other, tastes the remaining alcohol on each other, parting only in pauses to inhale deeply.  Fingers playing over each other’s skin, over clothes to touch, to feel.  Because they need to feel each other.

When they pull apart quietly, Glenn asks, voice less slurred but kiss-drunk and husky, “Wanna fuck me?”

Daryl grins thumbing the swollen lower lip.  “Maybe, one day, but not today, baby.”

Glenn melts at the endearment.  Rushes to taste each other again.

Herd finally moves on but they remain in the sofa for a bit longer, until night falls.  They somehow manage to get downstairs, make their way over to the pharmacy to meet the girls who have come out at that exact moment.  Daryl and Glenn explain about the apartment on the hardware store and decide to stay the night there.  The girls have cleaned out the pharmacy and are glad for somewhere relatively safe to rest for the night.  They barricade the doors again, even the second floor door.  The girls go to sleep in the one room, while Daryl and Glenn decide to take the bed in the living room.  Since they’re trapped inside, they don’t take watch even though they’re on high alert.

Daryl leans over and kisses Glenn again.  Glenn smiles tiredly.  Falls asleep with his head on Daryl’s shoulder.

“One day, definitely, baby.”  And Daryl closes his eyes.

\--- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fav. are Lemon Cream Oreos. What are your favs? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 ~ 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to add any more tags but #7 is a bit dark. There's mentions of bullying and name calling, nothing too graphic and not from a specific character. It's Pride month (June 13, 2016 as I wrote 7~9) and the Orlando thing has been affecting me emotionally. So it starts out a bit dark which has not been the intent for these fics.
> 
> No beta so all and any mistakes are mine and if something bothers you, please let me know and I'll fix. Any question or general comments are always welcome. :)

  1. Queer



It had been easier when the world wasn’t so shitty to decipher a look or a whisper as he walked down the street with a boyfriend, holding hands or having their arms around each other.  It had always been a little harder to hide his preference from the bullies, but he’d learned to ignore all of that.  At least he thinks he has.  Some people had thought his ignorance to be genuine and others thought he had his nose turned up, thinking he was better than everyone.  But it’s the opposite.  It’s that he had to try to blend in, try a little harder to not hold his boyfriend’s hand even when the longing to touch, to be seen as anything but ‘those queers’ was the focus of walking down the street to the grocery store or the pizza shop.  The words hissed at him had been the hardest to bear, ‘fag’, ‘queer’ and the variations thereof.  What sucks right now, in this apocalyptic world he’s working very hard to live through is that there are no looks or whispers or plain hatred.  He would rather have all the things he’d had before than the silence and the dubious acceptance, or the feigned ignorance of his sleeping arrangements, because people need him.  Maybe he would rather have those words shouted in his face than the averted eyes whenever he sits with Daryl, holds his hand, gaze into his eyes.

“What are you thinking about?”  Daryl asks.

“Nothing,” he answers automatically.  Daryl’s fingers shift his hair, mussing it, and push back the curls behind his ear.  Daryl smiles at him, lips brushing over his temple now hair free.  Daryl knows something’s on his mind but won’t push.  So he supplies, “Just thinking about before all this.  When I was just… a kid.”

“Yeah?”  Daryl’s mouth curls up.  Maybe he’s remembering something good from before.  Everyone new-ish in their prison home have a pool going about what Daryl’s done before all of this.  Everyone’s guessed the obvious, hunter, cop(!?), mechanic, some kind of military man, and so on, but Daryl shakes his head at them.  Daryl won’t say, only drops hints here and there, but people can’t tell if those hints are real or not so the just keep guessing.  The latest guess had been so outrageous it had made him and Daryl laugh for a good solid five minutes.  The truth is…  The truth is…

“Were you ‘out’ before… all of this?”  Glenn asks, taking Daryl’s fingers in his, running his thumb up and down his index finger.  There’s a fresh cut there that hadn’t been treated, not very deep, possibly from when he’d been sharpening his knife.  Daryl shakes his head, no.

“Were you even ‘gay’ before all of this?”

Daryl bites on his lip for a few seconds.  He’s wondering how to answer it correctly.  “Yeah.  I’ve always been ‘gay’.”

“You don’t…  I mean…  I didn’t think you were.  No one did.”  Glenn looks up into Daryl’s eyes to see if he’s offended him, but the blue eyes are waiting for his words, and Glenn has to look back down at Daryl’s fingers.  “I mean…  I was so obviously gay, even when I wasn’t trying to be.  Everyone knew before I knew, even my parents and they’re like…  Korean, and super conservative.  I guess…  I’m…”

“Were you bullied?” Daryl flips his fingers over Glenn’s, taking hold of his trembling fingers.

“Yeah.  But I can’t say it was only because I was gay.  I was small until like… I turned seventeen.  I was into comic books and good at science.  It was the usual things like… knocking my books down in the hall or trying to trip me in the lunch line.  You know…  But when people found out I was gay, I think most of them just avoided me, even some I thought were my friends.  And then…  there was the name calling, but the way they all looked at me…  That was the hardest.”

“I’m sorry that you were bullied.”

“Well, I grew out of it.  I guess not being bashed or seriously injured was good.  No one threatened me and…  I got to be okay with who I am.”

“If I’d been there I woulda beat the shit outta anyone who bullied you.”  Daryl’s voice is light but his words are serious.  It makes Glenn laugh, half like sharing the joke, but the other half really glad to hear him say it.

“Thanks.”

They get interrupted by Beth who’s carrying Judith over to Daryl.  The baby is crying and the only one who can placate her is Daryl, god knows why, so the baby is cradled in Daryl’s arm as Beth takes a long deserved break from her only chore these days of watching the baby.  Daryl makes cooing sounds and Judith calms a little.  Her diaper’s dry, she’s just fed and her temperature is normal, so there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with her.  Maybe she’d just wanted attention from someone else other than Beth.  Judith hiccups and her eyes blink visibly.

“She’s just sleepy, little darling.”

“Kindergarten teacher?”  Glenn guesses.

“Not even close.”

“Well, I tried.”

\--- 

 

 

  1. Umbrella



Luckily they get the tent up just in time to bunker down as thunder claps and lightning blinds them somewhere very close.  Georgia storm is dangerous and Daryl catches the the lightning bolts landing too close for comfort.  And rain pours down over them.  The tent is fairly new and there is no leakage.  There’s food in Glenn’s bag that is meant for the scavenging trip, the rest are in the truck bed, covered in thick tarp.  They risk a small lamp only to do the necessary checks.  Ammo, check.  Bolts, check.  Food, good enough, check.  Map, they are where they’re supposed to be, check.  Cuts, bites, scrapes, none, check.  And they turn the lamp off.  There’s light enough to eat not in complete darkness, just smoked venison, some crackers and half a protein bar each that Glenn’s been saving for way too long under all the stuff in his backpack.  They finish off the water Daryl’s been carrying around and set the bottle outside tent to collect rain water.  It’s better than creek water they need to boil.

Glenn yawns and since there’s nothing else to do in the darkness, they spread their sleeping bags out to call it a night.  The tent is sagging on one side where surplus of water keep pouring down from a tree branch up ahead but Daryl thinks it’ll be okay.  Thunderstorms always pass quickly anyway.

Daryl closes his eyes but can’t fall asleep.  Glenn’s heat is radiating like crazy in the closeness and yeah, he’s thinking about what Glenn’s said before.  But he’d been drunk and hasn’t brought it up again.  And they’ve been busy with just stuff, trying to keep everyone clothed, fed and sheltered.  They hadn’t even shared a kiss.

Shared a kiss, oh my god, Daryl thinks.  He’s turning into a pining, love struck…

Glenn shifts from one side to the other, obviously not sleeping.

Daryl wonders if he can just reach out, just to touch him, just to…

“Daryl?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you sleeping?”

Daryl scoffs.  “No.”

“Me neither.”

He wonders if he should initiate _something_.  As much as he wants to, his body just won’t.  Shy?  He doesn’t understand but he’s not had a problem before, shoving his body against another in a dark bar, giving his best lopsided smirk as he walked their bodies against the wall, kneeing until legs parted to rub his thigh against the evident bulge he’d been drooling over, and leaning in the last inch for the final kill…  Yeah, he can’t do that with Glenn because most of those encounters only ended up something quick in the backroom or the alley, a hand job or a blowjob only to get off.  Can’t even call those orgasms because he knows the difference between coming from stimulation and well, a real orgasm.  He doesn’t want a one-night stand, not with Glenn, and it isn’t because they’re ‘living together’ or whatever.  It’s something more, a lot more than he’s willing to admit.  And they’re here now, laying side by side, listening to bodies shifting, lungs breathing and rain falling over their heads.

“You know, there’s no umbrella.”

Glenn’s comment throws him off completely.

“No one has an umbrella at the prison.  And it’s the beginning of wet season.  Should have picked one up at that Walmart.  I saw them all lined up.”

“Yeah.  Maybe.”

There’s silence again and Glenn’s turning again like he can’t get comfortable.  Daryl remains on his side, back towards Glenn.  His eyes are open.  There’s lightning again, three strikes nearby before thunder shakes the earth.  Rain doesn’t get any lighter.  He hopes the stuff in the truck is alright because they picked up a lot of stuff.  Glenn had been the one to tuck and tie off the tarp while he set up the tent.  It should be alright.  There’d been cans of real coffee at the Walmart.  They’d gone off separately because Glenn had some requests from the ladies for feminine hygiene products that still makes him blush at the thought of picking up, so he’d done the food and sporting goods section while Glenn spent a little longer with special requests and baby things.

“I got something…  at Walmart.  I don’t know if…  I mean if you know…”

“What?”  Daryl turns to face Glenn and Glenn had been looking at his back for the past few minutes.  Glenn doesn’t meet his eyes though, but there’s something in his hand he’s clutching onto very tightly.

“I mean…  If you want to…  I mean…  I think we were pretty drunk that day…  I kind of remember what I said and what you said…  but I didn’t want to bring it up…  You know, ‘cause we had that whiskey and…”

Daryl forces whatever Glenn has in his grip and it comes away pretty easily.  It’s a tube of lubricant.  Daryl realizes what Glenn’s been trying to say.

“Yeah, okay.”

Glenn’s eyes _twinkle_ in the darkness, before his mouth turns up a little.  Daryl doesn’t hear the rain anymore or the thunder or anything else but his heart beating, banging, inside his ribcage.

“Are you sure?” Glenn has to ask the way he does.  Daryl pulls him close and smashes his mouth against his lips, licking away the taste of their meager dinner from his soft lips before completely diving in.

There are muffled moans and some half words as they make a mess of buttons and zippers and shoelaces.  But clothes are all off and Glenn is anything but shy anymore.  Daryl has a brief moment of the thoughts of foreplay but concludes that now is not the time for that, taking the half hard dick into his mouth as he fingers Glenn using that goddamn lubricant he’s picked up.  Glenn is not quiet and he doesn’t care.  Damn the walkers and thank god for the thunderstorm because he wants to keep hearing Glenn’s voice groaning out his name as he adds another finger, stretching him wider.  There are so many things he wants to do to this wonderful boy but right now, tonight, he just wants to get inside him.  Even though he would love to keep sucking on Glenn’s too perfectly fitting in his mouth cock, wants to see him come and shiver and taste him, he pulls off, chuckling at the whiny noise of loss.

He knows even before he’s completely inside Glenn, feeling the tightness and the breach, the squeeze of muscles around his long neglected cock that he’s in his for a long time.  He knows he wants to keep coming back to this, wants to kiss him just as hard as he is right now, pumping his hips and hands groping wherever he can to find leverage.  He knows that he’s found something more than those empty releases and nameless, faceless fucks he’s indulged in for so long.

“God you’re tight,” Daryl says against Glenn’s neck and there’s involuntary pulsating around his cock as he plunges inside deeper.  Daryl smiles to himself at Glenn’s reaction.  He isn’t partial to talking dirty, talking during sex at all, actually, but if Glenn likes it and if his response is anything to go by, he’ll do his very best.  But not right now, because he’s very close.  He doesn’t want it to end but it’s been fucking _forever_ and he doesn’t think he’ll last much longer.

“How long since you’ve been fucked, baby?” Daryl murmurs against Glenn’s ear.  He gets a gasp and fingernails in his skin but he doesn’t give a damn.  Pulls out to the tip until Glenn answers.

“Too…  Too long.  I don’t know.  Don’t stop.”  Glenn pulls his face down to suck his mouth and tongue.  Daryl obliges and thrusts in deeper and deeper.  Keeps at it, enjoying it so until, yeah, he’s going to come.  He pulls out, lining up his and Glenn’s cocks, gets turned on once again at how much Glenn’s been leaking this whole time, and jerks off until he gets flashes behind his closed eyelids.  This is an orgasm, he bites down on his lip, forcing his eyes open to look down at Glenn, fisting his cock, shooting on his stomach all over where Daryl’s just carelessly aimed.  They both pant and try to get air inside them again, riding out the last of the mind numbing orgasm.  Daryl plummets down next to Glenn’s equally sweaty shuddering form, laughing as he does so.

“Oh my god I haven’t come like that for… years.”

“Yeah.”  Daryl agrees, leaning in for a quick but sincere kiss.

“I don’t have a towel and I only have the one shirt.”

Daryl bites his lip for a few seconds.  “It’s still raining hard.  Think we both need a shower.”

Glenn laughs but agrees, gathering and cupping the mess on his skin the best he can so it doesn’t drip as he moves.  Daryl scans the outside area before saying it’s clear.  They find a spot where water drips the hardest from low branches of trees.  Daryl stabs his knife on the wet ground before helping Glenn scrub himself under the cold water.  He can’t help but press his mouth against Glenn’s.

\--- 

 

 

  1. Cat



Glenn has a secret nickname for Daryl.  Only because he likes to burrow in the blanket when he’s sleeping.  There’s only a small part of his hair or toes peeking out under the tangled mess of sheets and blankets.  He has another blanket for himself but he usually loses it in the middle of the night.  Daryl doesn’t even feel sorry rubbing his eyes with his knuckles as he wades out of the pile of blankets in the morning.

“Morning kitty,” Glenn teases once again, hiding his guffaw behind his hand at the state of Daryl’s morning hair.

“Shuddup.” Daryl has to clear his throat and repeats, “Shuddup.”

“Is my kitty cat grumpy this morning?” Glenn wraps his hands around Daryl’s hair.

“Long watch last night.  Sasha didn’t relieve me on time.”

“Aww.  I’ll have a talk with her later.  No one messes with my widdle kitty.”

“Shuddup,” Daryl wriggles back into the blankets.

Glenn gets up and dresses to start the morning routine.  He leaves Daryl to sleep in, kissing the top of his head exposed in the twist of blankets. 

The water isn’t running and Carol thinks there’s a clog from the creek again.  So he goes out with Tyreese and Maggie to check it out.  It takes a while to clear the clog in the pumps, and lively walkers attack them, too.  A few come down to the fences to help them, getting the walkers’ attentions away from them and stabbing with sharp objects.  It’s a chore to chop down walkers away from the creek.  No one wants contaminated water, after all.  Glenn gets the pump going and they rush back inside through the gates.  Michonne covers them at the gates and no one is hurt.  Glenn is glad that is over, but can’t help but think that there’s been a lot more walkers around the fencing lately.  He needs to bring that up next council meeting, how to fortify the fences just in case.  He makes sure the pumps are working again with Carol, washing away the drying mud from his skin.

Carol mentions his same thoughts, “They’re so many.  We need to do something about the fencing.”

“Yeah.” Glenn answers, looking over where they’re taking care of the walkers from behind the fence.  They need to spread out a little more, he thinks.  There aren’t any more walkers from the forest, so he says to her, “Let’s talk about it with the rest of the council.”

Carol agrees.  “Go get some breakfast.”

He does so, grabbing a bottle of water and two morning portions for himself and Daryl.  He isn’t so hungry after the morning fiasco but he forces himself to eat as he climbs up to his and Daryl’s room.  It’s mystery meat but he’s pretty sure it’s edible and decides to not think about it so much as he perches down on the end of the bed.  He scoops the last of the oatmeal looking clump on the plastic plate into this mouth and swallows before he thinks what makes something taste like that.

“Daryl, breakfast,” Glenn announces and gets an answer that he deciphers as ‘I’m not hungry’.

“Bad kitty.  Kitty needs to go hunting because I can’t stand eating whatever they’re cooking down there.  It all tastes like cardboard now.  Gross.”

There’s more mumbles from under the blanket, the tip of the peeking hair disappearing completely.  It’s ‘there’s no game out there now too hot’ so Glenn puts the plate down on whatever space they have left on their makeshift table.  He leans back, head resting on what he suspects as Daryl’s arm.  It might be his leg, but he doesn’t think Daryl can bend that way.

“I’ll go with you.”

He feels Daryl shake his head.

“I’ll suck you off?”

There’s a brief pause but it’s followed by another shaking of head.

“I’ll tell everyone that I call you kitty?”

Face pokes out from under the blanket.  “Don’t you dare!”

Glenn smiles triumphantly.  “How about I go hunting with you, don’t tell everyone about your kitty habits and I’ll give you head in the forest even if you don’t bag a deer or whatever.”

Daryl says, “Twice.”

“Okay,” Glenn agrees, faking defeat.

“Let me sleep a little more.  Half an hour.”

“I’ll get previsions,” Glenn kisses his shoulder(?) and leaves the cell.

In the evening, everyone is excited at the prospects of fresh meat.  There’s only enough for one serving because they want to save the rest for breakfast.  But everyone’s wanting to shake hands with Daryl, smiling at him and gestures for a hug but never quite goes there.  So Glenn doesn’t remember about the fencing until late at night.

“We need to do something about the fencing,” Glenn mumbles against Daryl’s shoulder blade.  Daryl agrees but they both fall asleep quickly from the exhaustion of their outing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist is Eminem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding 10 and 11.  
> I know I like to post 3 at a time but... I actually didn't really have anything else to write.  
> And I really wanted to post something.
> 
> Inspired by the wonderful musics by George Michael, because his music makes me so happy even after a long day trudging through work and the one hour commute home. Cuz we all love GMichael right? :P
> 
> Warnings (here because I don't like adding tags): 10 is not smut, but there's a sort of strip tease.  
> 11 has sex, fingering, rimming, come swapping and swallowing, if any of you're squeamish about those. And George Michael (songs). And not-edited. My bad for any mistakes you see. And there is absolutely not a single plot in these two whatsoever. :)

  1. Tease



Daryl whistles a sharp note through his teeth to get Maggie's attention.  They are rummaging through cars in the tangled mess on the freeway because they need parts for their cars.  Glenn's gotten really good at finding the right parts for the right cars and he has been studying this mechanic's book they'd found at a library.  Glenn had shrugged and said 'ain't got nothing better to read', mimicking Daryl's drawl that had gotten him blushing and his dick twitching inside his pants.  He likes it, honestly, when Glenn does the things he does, like blowing hair out of his face, lifting the end of his tee shirt to wipe his face, showing skin, god, that stretch of skin.  And he's doing it now, rubbing stinging sweat from his eye, just far enough where Daryl can keep his sight on him, and not be affected even though he can always _see_ the smooth texture of Glenn's skin over his taut muscles.  His dick does twitch inside his pants and damn.  There are things he wants to do to his boy, so many things. 

"Tease," Daryl mumbles to himself, but a hint of a smirk is at the end of his mouth. 

"What's that?"  Maggie asks, wanting to make sure if his remark is for her. 

"Nothin'.  Found some stuff." 

Batteries he finds in the glove compartment have little life in them, not bad.  A lighter that he pockets, and hey, it's an mp3 player, one of those fancy gizmos with a sleek metal back with a logo of a bitten apple that he had never cared much about before.  Maggie shoves through the suitcases in the back, pulling out things they might find use for.  She looks up and asks, "Does it work?" 

"Dunno.  Dunno how to even turn these things on," Daryl shrugs.  He puts it in his pocket anyway, along with the car charger.  Someone may want music, maybe Glenn, since he's always singing and humming tunes he doesn't recognize.  Swaying his hips lightly, harmlessly, even if to Daryl it's incredibly obscene, unable to tear his eyes away from that ass. 

Maggie shows him how to charge it up in the car port.  The screen lights up after ten minutes of charge.  Daryl is excited.  Maggie says, "Most of the files are corrupted.  They won't play.  Must be the heat.  But...  these play?" 

Maggie hands him one of the earbuds and music flows through.  Daryl doesn't recognize at first, but must have heard it on the radio a few times.  Maybe. 

"I think Glenn'll like these." 

So Daryl hands Glenn the "iPod" (Maggie had told him that) when they're alone in their cell. 

"Ooooh, does it work?" 

"Just a few songs." 

Glenn hits play and a big grin fills his face. 

"Ohmygod, I loooove George Michael!"  The extra vowels in Glenn's 'love' weirds him out but the grin is contagious.  Also his hips, those _hips_ ; they should be illegal in all states. 

"I swear I won't tease you, won't tell you no lies...  hmm-mm-mmm... I want your sex!" 

And Daryl's jaw drops.  He thinks he loves this George Michael guy as well.  Because Glenn is all hips and wavy lines of his arms in the air and little shaking actions that are getting him _hard_.  And Glenn is eyeing him sensually like he knows exactly what he's doing, swaying them hips, arms doing some movements that lift the hem of his tee shirt to reveal skin. 

"Sex is something we should do.. Sex is something for me and you..." 

Glenn's voice, humming the parts he doesn't know for sure, singing the words he does know, is gravelly and turns Daryl on even further.  Daryl stretches back against the wall, sitting with his legs parted on the bed, and he contemplates on pulling his dick out and fucking his fist because mygod, he's never seen Glenn look so sexy before.  And he's seen Glenn be _sexy_ before, but it's just... 

"What's your definition of dirty baby...  Don't you know I love you till it hurts me, baby... Don't you think it's time you had sex with me..."   

Glenn points the end of his index finger at him like a pistol, blowing air over imaginary smoke after his shot, and winks at him and Daryl is done.  He reaches forward to grab Glenn's hand so he can have sex with him like Glenn's singing suggests. 

"Hey--- Hey!  Rick wants to see you guys?"  Maggie pops her head in to their cell entrance (even though everyone has learned to avoid their cell from experience or often seeping sex sounds).  She squints her eye apologetically and actually tells them, "Sorry for the cock-block.  It's kind of urgent." 

Daryl growls.  Glenn laughs hard at him and swats his butt loudly. 

He sings the last of the song lewdly as they walk out the cell after Maggie.  "Sex with me, sex with me, have sex with me, come on.." 

\---   

  1. Flawless



Glenn watches Daryl fiddle with the iPod, figuring out how to use one because he's never held it before, not even at an electronics store that had displays of them when they'd been popular.  It isn't too hard and Daryl's taken to listening to a few of the songs that plays, the ones that aren't corrupted for some reason.  There are some heavy metal that Daryl recognizes and he listens to them often.  He's taken to charging the iPod whenever they go out.  And today, still sweaty and covered in dirt and ew, walker pieces, Daryl has his head down with the earbuds in, not bothering to shower away the grime.  Glenn had jumped into the shower as soon as they'd gotten back, and Daryl is still sitting, listening to whatever he is listening to. 

Daryl doesn't even tap his feet to the beat, unlike Glenn, who just can't seem to keep his body from swaying to the awesome nineties beats.  He knows that Daryl's older than him and hadn't had the luxury to have music in his life like he had, but he had been honestly surprised that Daryl doesn't know some of the artists that he likes.  He gets that Daryl probably never ventured into the gay disco scene and had not expected him to know the popular DJs and musicians, but George Michael? 

"WHAM!?  Boy George?" Glenn had asked, appalled, and gotten a shrug.  "Are you even _gay,_ dude?" 

Daryl had shrugged again.  "Ain't grown up on no Streisand and shit, if that's what you're insinuating." 

Glenn had groaned, physically unable to take this.  "I didn't either.  But it's George Michael!  _Everyone_ has at least one George Michael or WHAM! on their playlist.  Gay or not." 

"Not me." 

"Well, it's never too late." 

Daryl had shrugged at that. 

Daryl is so concentrated on the iPod that he doesn't even realize that Glenn has pulled the sheet down (stay away, Maggie!) and dropped the towel from his shoulders to the floor (he has the decency to at least put on pants from the communal shower to their room).  He clears his throat multiple times and finally Daryl looks up at him, presses pause and beckons him closer. 

"What you listening to?" 

Daryl shrugs but mouths the nipple in front of his face. 

"You smell like walker," Glenn teases but doesn't hesitate to put his fingers in Daryl's hair. 

"I'll shower after I fuck you," Daryl speaks in between taking harmless but toe cringing bites around his nipple. 

"So romantic."  Glenn is sarcastic but he scoops Daryl's face up to kiss him eagerly. 

It's quick and wet and touchy and sticky.  Daryl pins him face down on the mattress, circling his thumb over his hole after squirting lube in the near vicinity.  It's cool at first and makes him moan.  Daryl stretches him with his thumb, playing at the squeezing muscles, quick to insert another finger in. 

"I hope you washed your hand," Glenn manages to say between a groan and hiss. 

Daryl hums affirmatively, indicating their basin.  Not that it matters too much to Glenn, except, ew, walker junk.  He trusts Daryl, though.  Glenn makes a long nasally noise as another finger joins the others, more lube squelching over his hole. 

"Okay, okay," Glenn whimpers, "Put your dick in me _now_." 

Daryl doesn't.  Glenn shifts his face to look behind him and finds Daryl staring at his ass, pulling at him in earnest.  Glenn doesn't know what he finds down there so fascinating, but it feels good and gorgeous so he doesn't complain. 

"Yer flawless..."  Daryl's breath hitches, his other hand stroking his hard cock. His fingers are fucking him so good.  They brush over that spot inside him, just close enough but not quite there.  Even so, Glenn feels himself leaking all over, so he says through is teeth, "I'm gonna come, Daryl...  Daryl, slow down---" 

"Thought you wanted my dick in you?" 

"I do...  Hurry..." 

So Daryl does, nudging at his hole with the tip of his cock.  His fingers pull out but not his thumb, and he thrusts in his dick slowly.  His thumb is stretching and pulling him as he sinks in deeper and it feels different, good and new. 

"Christ!" Glenn yelps, body involuntarily clenching around Daryl.  "What are you doing to me?" 

"You don't like it?"  It takes a second to feel Daryl's free hand over his ass, squeezing lightly, as a gesture to sooth. 

"I like it...  Unn...  I like it." 

"Want the other thumb?" 

Glenn has to swallow the spit pooled in his mouth.  He takes several deep breaths to calm, to relax his body.  He whimpers out, "Yeah." 

So Daryl does, squirting more lube over his dick, squeezing his other thumb in.  They stretch out his hole wider, Daryl pressing his cock in farther slowly, pulling out just a tad bit faster letting Glenn's muscles push him out.  Glenn enjoys it, the push pull of Daryl, the heavy sighs he lets out.  He reaches down, unable to contain it anymore, rutting his hips forward and back into Daryl, fucking into his fist. 

"Unnn... baby... that feels good."  Daryl doesn't talk a lot during sex but when he does, it's all husky throaty and drawn out.  "Fuckin' hell, baby, keep fucking back into me..." 

It's not dirty, not by any of Glenn's standards but the way he says them, feels so so sinful.  Glenn shuts his eyes tight, coming over his fingers, dripping on their sheets, whimpering Daryl's name.  Daryl groans from his chest, feeling out and riding Glenn's orgasm.  His thumbs are removed when Glenn calms down enough, his wet fingers wrapping over Daryl's to let him know he's okay now.  So Daryl flips him over, plunging back into him harshly, lowering his body over Glenn's so their faces are just inches apart.  And his pace is faster, making Glenn's dick jerk, exciting him again.  It never ceases to amuse Daryl, his propensity for quick recovery.  Daryl mouths his chin, his throat, his collarbone, the point of his shoulder, and takes his come covered hand and sucks each of his fingers.  Glenn's toes curl at that, his sticky wet finger inserted into Daryl's mouth, the tingly sensation of Daryl's tongue under and around his sensitive skin, sucking away and coming out glistening with spit but clean.  Daryl cleans each of his digits, long licks over his palm to collect all the come. 

And he kisses him, pouring the salty come into his mouth, and Glenn shouts into Daryl's mouth with excitement because he likes it so much.  At a point he comes again, less, just a squirt or two over his tummy.  Daryl scoops at it with his thumb to his mouth, swallowing eagerly.  He won't ever tell him he likes doing that, but Glenn knows Daryl enjoys it just as much as he does.  Glenn's all weak limbs and heavy breathing when Daryl bites that skin, the bruised skin over his ribs, releasing a deep groan and shoots inside him.  Glenn feels too weak and tired to grab at Daryl but receives the kisses, over the hard bite that bruises him, over his mouth, all over his face. 

"You're flawless, baby," Daryl whispers over his skin.  "So flawless." 

"Need a shower.  You're already leaking out of me.  Don't think I can make it down there." 

"Mmm..."  Daryl says, crawling between his legs.  His tongue flicks out where his come has leaked out.  His eyes meet Glenn's.  Glenn nods sincerely, letting Daryl spread his weak thighs wider. 

"Fucking flawless," Daryl whispers over his leaking hole, tongue darting out, making small licks before using his fingers again.  Glenn can only whimper at being stretched, the too sensitive tingling and the heavenly feel of Daryl's tongue. 

They lay stretched side-by-side on the mattress afterwards, listening to the sounds of someone snoring, the echoes of someone shifting under their sheets, the creaking of the metal frames.  Glenn's eyes close, the long day, the strenuous work and the heavy sex doing wonders to his body.  Daryl whispers to him, pulling him closer, his voice just as tired, just as drowsy from sex.  "Cause you're beautiful." 

  

  

  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading these! You guys are so awesome!  
> I know they only started out as just me being brain-dead about working on Rhythmic, the need to write porn or whatever, but all of your positive feedbacks are having me write more for these!  
> I have started one WIP (that I snippeted on my tumblr awhile ago) that isn't being written at all, so I'm just going to put it into one of my unfinished-nevergoingtobefinished folders. I am going to start posting a chaptered but almost finished darlenn au. so keep a look out for that.  
> As for Rhythmic: the next few chapters have been kind of really hard to write for me, dealing with that part of the canon, in the perspectives of the characters. So please be patient. (If you want to help me or give me suggestions please feel free to do so. My email is in my profile, I think.)  
> Tumblr is coveryourheads(dot)tumblr(dot)com - if you ever need to tell me stuff. :)  
> <3


End file.
